narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Tensei - Discussion Page
The Naruto Tensei Discussion Page is a page for discussing, debating, and suggesting ideas for the storyline of User:Ten Tailed Fox's, along with all of his participants, Naruto Tensei storyline. It is also a place for posting news on Naruto Tensei, so we can keep all participants informed on the current going-ons in the story. News :This portion of the discussion page is to be edited only by Ten Tails himself. If you, as a participant, need to post a news update, please tell me on the talk page of '''this page' and I will review it and post it if necessary.'' Open Positions These are the positions that are not yet taken in my storyline just yet. You will need to get my approval before posting a Kage or a Jinchūriki, but if they have good enough quality in the article, I will be likely to accept them. Kage * Tsuchikage * Mizukage * Kazekage Jinchūriki : Just a brief notification, since these jinchūriki are canon to my storyline and I own the Tailed Beast articles, becoming a jinchūriki on '''Naruto Tensei' will get your character mentioned on my pages, but they are to be edited by me unless you have permission.'' * One-Tailed Shukaku * Two-Tailed Monster Cat * Three-Tailed Giant Turtle * Six-Tailed Giant Slug * Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle Daimyo All Daimyo positions are open. Claim a Position To claim a position for one of the above mentioned sections, you must have completed the character page, have it posted on Naruto Tensei's talk page, and if it is a Kage or Jinchūriki, let me look over it. These rules do not apply for those that have already joined as of 7/25/10, as we already have several Kage and Jinchūriki signed up and active. After you have done these things, simply put the position you are claiming and then sign your user name (eg. Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - User:Whatever) and then delete that position off of the Open Positions section. Kage * Hokage - User:Ten Tailed Fox * Raikage - User:Fahuem Jinchūriki * One-Tailed Shukaku- User:STATICTORNADO * Four-Tailed Giant Monkey - User:Koukishi * Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse - User:Ten Tailed Fox * Eight-Tailed Giant Ox - User:Jet'ika * Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - User:Ten Tailed Fox Daimyo Discuss Topics If there is a topic you wish to discuss about the story, please make a new section with three = signs and bring your discussion to the floor. Comment on a discussion by posting under it's section only. Debate Topic If there is something you don't agree with or would like to make a point on in the story and you want to debate it, this is the place to do so. Simply make a new section, again with three = signs, and post your debate topic. Respond to a debate only under it's section. Suggestions Same as the other two. If you have a suggestion of something or someone you'd like to see in Naruto Tensei, post it here under it's own section. Unlike the other two sections, no one is allowed to comment on your suggestion but me, since it is my story line, though you are free to message me about a suggestion that you think is worth considering if it is posted here. Category:Naruto Tensei